


Weekends

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair, M/M, PlatinumPair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Yagyuu would love to change rooms but Niou would never allow it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-03-12 07:19am to 07:31am  
> Creation: 2019-03-12 03:19pm to 05:31pm  
> Creation: 2019-03-13 09:42pm to 09:56pm

Niou heard the scream before Yagyuu did.

"And they're at it again", he commented in a sing-song voice.

Yagyuu sat up a little, rubbing his eyes.

"It can't be later than six."

"Five twenty-five. As always on the weekends."

''Someone should tell them that other people do require more sleep.''

''Nah, they wouldn't go for it anyway.''

*Sanada! Yes!*

Yagyuu groaned. His head falling back onto the pillow.

''They still don't have to do it every weekend. Not even you are that hungry for sexual pleasure.'' 

''Well, buchou did have a long break of abstinence. And anyone who says Sanada had booty during Yukimura's hospitalization is a liar.''

''True, but still…''

*Yes! Oh, yes! Right there! Yes! Please, Genichirou! Yes!*

Yagyuu pulled the pillow over his head while Niou snickered.

''Well, at least they're normally very fast.''

''Efficient, you mean. Like in everything else they do.''

''Nah. Efficient and sex should not mix, Yagyuuuuuuuu.''

''It's a good thing Yukimura is not a girl otherwise he'd never stop.''

Niou looked perplexed when Yagyuu looked up again.

''You never slept with a girl, right?''

''No.''

''Females can have multiple orgasms. No stopping in-between.''

''Oh.''

''Yes.''

''So, if buchou had female parts Sanada would do him endlessly?''

''I suppose.''

''I wonder how that would feel.''

''Niou.''

''Mmh?''

''Don't even go there.''

''But I could ask Yanagi if it's possible. Maybe you could try it on me too.''

''You're impossible, Masaharu.''

''Puri.''

*Yes!!! Oh yes!!! Yes!!!*

''Then again…''

Niou grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Yanagi. Got a bit of time?"

"What is it, Niou?"

"I'd like to ask you something…"

He let other students pass them by before continuing.

''I'd like to try the other side out. Do you have something in your collection for that?'

It took Yanagi a few seconds but then he almost smiled.

''The other side, hmm? For yourself or for Yukimura? I hear Yagyuu is almost unfriendly this morning.''

''Well, they do keep us up a lot more often these days. But that stuff would be for me only. Don't need to give buchou the extra kick without fuku-buchou asking for it.'' 

Yanagi did smile this time.

''Perhaps.''

''Yanagi? ''

''Yes? ''

''That smile is creepy.''

''It's normally simply not directed at your own person. And to answer your question: Yes, I do. But if I am to be bothered into making another batch of that, I might as well present it to Seiichi and note the results.''

Niou sighed.

''You can be extremely mean, you know.''

''Certainly.''

Another sigh. Yanagi wouldn't get it anyway. Sometimes Niou thought the other boy couldn't be human. Sometimes. But that would apply to all three monsters of Rikkai. Which was not up for discussion anyway.

''Does that mean you will give it to us, if it's both of us?''

''Yes. I'll make some Friday afternoon, after practice. You may pick it up Saturday as soon as Seiichi decides to let us leave.''

''Long practice again?''

''Someone did not fulfill his workload.''

''Not me.''

''No, not this time.''

''Puri.''


	3. Chapter 3

*Sanada…*

Yagyuu looked up from the book he was reading. That sound was new. It hadn't been a scream or anything of that sort but rather a long drawn-out moan, almost a whine.

*Please. Please. I need it. Please.*

Yagyuu would have loved some earplugs right now. This was almost more unbearable than their normal escapades and Yagyuu already dreaded how long Yukimura would hold out.

Niou had, wisely, confessed the whole conversation with Yanagi to him before ingesting the stuff himself and then taken Yagyuu's cock like a pro for almost thrice their normal pleasure time.

But Yukimura, Yagyuu was afraid how this would turn out. Yukimura as well as Sanada had an almost inhuman stamina. And the will to reach whatever goal they set themselves. No matter how ridiculous.

*Ahhhhhh!!!*

That had been a scream or better, it still was one. It hadn't ended and, a few moments later, still refused to. Yagyuu dearly hoped that Yukimura would soon lose his voice while being - if the other sounds were any indication - banged into the headboard with brutal force. But, as always, he knew that his hopes were for naught. Yukimura would continue to take it. And he would continue to scream. And Sanada would continue taking him however he saw fit. 

Damn Niou and his thirst for knowledge of the female orgasm. If Niou's three times had been angelic then Yukimura's ride would be a pact with the devil, even if he came in the guise of Sanada Genichirou.

Yagyuu couldn't help the groan when Yukimura's screams turned several octaves higher, now being punctuated by gasps and even a few screeches. 

This would go on for hours! 

And it was only midnight!

Fuck!!!


End file.
